


【琛南旧事】都是班群惹的祸

by Lyyang



Category: Ivan Vin
Genre: M/M, chennan - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyyang/pseuds/Lyyang
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【琛南旧事】都是班群惹的祸

周震南的爸爸妈妈出门旅游了，不带儿子的那种。

周震南起初悲痛欲绝地问为什么不带我，我不是你们的小可爱了吗？？？周妈妈回答的十分冷静——我才是你爸爸的小可爱，你算什么东西。

OK！Fine.

我收拾收拾滚还不行吗？

于是他乖乖滚去对门竹马哥哥姚琛家里住了。害，又不是第一次被抛弃了，谁还没经历过这么十几遭一样！你们不要我照样有人收留我！  
内心开了弹幕的周震南表面波澜不惊，内心风起云涌。

但是这都不是重点好吗？！重点是，他又要和姚琛住在同一屋檐下了！周震南内心土拨鼠尖叫。

姚琛和周震南两人是竹马竹马，从小一起腻歪到大，如果周震南是四处兴风作浪煽风点火那一挂的，姚琛就是老父亲勤勤恳恳跟在后面擦屁股那一挂的。一句话总结——两人一个愿打一个愿挨，天生一对。

周震南的确有心将两人的竹马情谊来一个质的飞跃，升华到另一个精神层面，无奈另一个当事人似乎完全没有意识到，周震南只能在心里狠狠吐槽某人的榆木脑袋，面上还是一口一个小琛哥哥，叫的人心都要软化了。

再次住进姚琛家的当天晚上，姚琛做医生的爸爸妈妈做好了饭交代了一声便赶回了医院，今天他们两人刚好都是夜班。走之前姚妈妈不放心的说，姚琛你照顾好南南啊！姚琛笑着说知道了，哪次不是我照顾他。

吃完饭姚琛拍拍周震南的头说小猪快去洗澡，我先去洗碗。周震南对小猪这一称号嗤之以鼻，翻了个白眼以后乖乖跑去洗澡。

洗完澡以后周震南穿着浴袍搂着手机快乐的扑倒在姚琛的床上，湿着头发等姚琛来给他吹，自己却打开手机和同学们聊起了天。

琛南cp官方后援会（51人）  
南总：  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

我的cp今天在一起了吗？：  
怎么了怎么了？！南总扑倒姚琛了吗？！

叫我班长谢谢：  
千年铁树姚琛今天竟然开花了吗？

体委也爱磕cp：  
什么？！我lllllllb了！一天没上网我的蒸煮   
就在一起了吗？！

南总：  
我不是我没有……  
但是我住到他家了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
我的cp请直接上床：

地铁老爷爷看手机jpg.

吃瓜前线第一人：  
散了吧散了吧！南总每个月都要为自己住   
进姚琛家里尖叫一次。

今天我的蒸煮也还没有在一起：  
说真的，南总，你打算什么时候跟姚琛挑明？群  
众等到花都谢了。

今天也为绝美爱情流泪：  
臣附议！求求你们赶紧在一起吧我们等的好心  
急！！！

南总：  
咳咳！这种事情急不得……万一姚琛真的不喜欢  
我呢……

守护全世界最好的琛南：  
闭嘴吧你！姚琛要是不喜欢你我倒立吃屎！

读书使人快乐：  
姐妹有魄力！

速度七十迈：  
让一让让一让！车来了！  
姚琛用领带捆住了周震南的手，阴冷的目光死死盯住周震南的眼睛：“不是喜欢我吗？连说出来的胆量都没有。”周震南紧紧闭着眼，但是微颤的睫毛显示了他的紧张。姚琛看着他嫩白的小脸和丰满的嘴唇，眼神逐渐变得深邃。他低下头咬住了周震南的嘴唇，慢慢的舔（bushi）弄，一只手扣住周震南的双手，另一只手慢慢向下摸索，解开了周震南的衣领。（拉灯！）  
END

我的cp今天在一起了吗：  
你在玩我？后续呢？

叫我班长谢谢：  
每天开车真的不怕有天一早醒来班群涉黄被查封  
吗？？？

吃瓜前线第一人：  
怕了我们还会磕cp吗？！我们不怕！所以拉灯以  
后的内容请放出来！！！

南总：  
告辞！ 

周震南面红耳赤的关上手机，把脸埋在被子里。每天看着周震南不辞辛劳的从一楼爬到五楼去找姚琛，全班人早就将周震南对姚琛的那点心思看的心知肚明，姚琛怎么就是一点也看不出来呢？

就在他继续纠结加面红耳赤的时候，他终于感受到了身后传来的目光。一回头，姚琛拿着吹风机表情复杂的站在床边。

“！你你你什么时候来的！！！”

姚琛低头思索了一下，对他扬起了一个意味不明的微笑——在你满脸通红的把头埋在被子里的时候来的。

周震南松了一口气，却还是觉得哪里不对。但是姚琛没有再给他反应的机会，将他从床上拉起来吹头发。

等到周震南的头发重新变得蓬松柔软时，姚琛关上了手中的吹风机。他起身去放吹风机，回来时站在床边，盯着在床上打滚的周震南，一言不发。周震南好奇的凑过来问他怎么了，姚琛开口就是石破天惊——

“琛南cp官方后援会？”

“！！！”

“姚琛铁树开花？”

“！！！”

“车来了？”

“！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

姚琛蓦地笑弯了眼睛：“南南喜欢我啊！”周震南紧张又忐忑，结结巴巴的却依旧嘴硬道：“不……不关你的事！”姚琛依旧笑眼眯眯：“可是我也好喜欢南南该怎么办啊？”

周震南：“？？？！！！”

没等周震南摆脱呆滞的状态，姚琛就将双手穿过周震南的腋下将他抱起来，面对着自己。周震南总算找回一丝神志：“你看到我手机了？！”  
姚琛并不否认：“对啊，我在你打开手机的时候就站在你后面了。”

周震南：……

“所以，”姚琛话锋一转，“南南要不要和我一起补上拉灯以后的故事？”怀里的小猪微不可见的动了动头，姚琛就再也按捺不住自己了。

他低下头，精准捕捉到怀中人的唇瓣，耐心的吮吸，周震南感到呼吸困难，牙关微微张开，姚琛灵巧的舌头便长驱直入，勾动着周震南的舌头与其共舞。

与此同时，姚琛的双手并不安分，他一只手解着周震南的浴袍，另一只手从浴袍底端长驱直入，一路摸索着周震南细滑的大腿，挺巧的屁股和柔软的腰窝，最后停在了胸前的茱萸上。

浴袍被姚琛成功褪下，露出了周震南奶白的肌肤，姚琛眸色幽深，低下头狠狠咬住了周震南的脖子，然后一路向下游走，含住了那两点茱萸，细细舔弄起来。姚琛不安分的双手一只轻抚周震南的后背，另一只大力揉捏着他小巧的臀瓣。

身体上下都被玩弄的感觉太过难耐，已经面色潮红的周震南的嘴角抑制不住的溢出了一丝呻吟，随即又感到羞耻，紧紧闭上了嘴，只肯闷声哼唧几下。

姚琛也不逼他，继续耐心的在他身上煽风点火，周震南难耐地在床上扭来扭去，活脱脱一个勾人的小妖精。姚琛见状，在周震南的翘臀上狠狠打了一巴掌，周震南一个激灵，原本微微挺立的前端此刻已然完全挺直。

姚琛见状，抚上他的前端，上下揉搓，过了一会又牵着周震南的手，哄他拉开了自己的裤链，放出自己的肿大，将两人的放在一起，拉着周震南的手一起撸动。

没过多长时间周震南就射出来了，白色的浊液挂在两人小腹上，散发着淫靡的气息。周震南见状，羞的无地自容，将脸埋进姚琛怀里不肯抬头，姚琛顺势就着这个姿势，抹了一把小腹上的白浊，便向周震南的后穴探去。

周震南的小穴又热又紧，死死地咬着姚琛的手指，姚琛的一根手指在里面动弹不得，只能温言软语地劝周震南放松，另一只手又卡着周震南的脖子使他仰起头和自己接吻。

被死死卡住的手指感受到了小穴的软化，试探性的动起来，周震南感受着身后传来的异样，不适地扭动起来，姚琛看着怀中努力挣扎的小猪，无奈地说，南南别再动了，再动我就要受不了直接进去了。周震南吓得僵在了姚琛怀里。

等到终于伸进三指时，周震南早就化成了一滩水，在姚琛怀里哼哼唧唧的。姚琛看看周震南的模样，知道差不多了，将手指换成了自己的硕大，抵在穴口。

周震南感受着身下的滚烫，害怕的说，太大了，进不去的。姚琛的声音依旧温柔又坚定，可以的，南南相信我。说着，便破开了周震南的穴口。周震南疼的小脸发白，哭着求姚琛不要了，姚琛被卡的不上不下的也很难受，但是只能细声细语的安慰周震南说一会就好一会就好。

穴口被姚琛不断的揉捏，逐渐重新变得松软，痛感慢慢褪去，取而代之的是说不上来的空虚感，周震南一脸难耐的咬住姚琛的肩膀，下身扭了扭，示意他动一下。姚琛不再犹豫，缓慢又坚定地将自己推送到底，然后开始缓缓律动。

姚琛对周震南，从来都是最温柔的，连带着这场情事也温柔至极，周震南被姚琛温柔地顶弄着，发出舒服的呻吟声，却不知道姚琛忍的有多辛苦才克制住自己不要动作太大，以免伤到周震南。

快感在脑海里一波又一波的堆积，周震南快要迎来下一个高潮，他不自觉的收缩后穴，换来了姚琛倒吸一口凉气：“周震南你是不是想挨打！”说着，姚琛不再压抑自己，反而恶意地向上狠狠的顶弄了一下，谁知道周震南反应激烈，浑身颤抖。姚琛便知道自己找到了周震南的敏感点。

他专注的顶弄那一点，惹得周震南尖叫连连，就在周震南将要射出来时，姚琛伸手堵住了周震南的顶端。这下周震南真的崩溃了，他哭着求姚琛放开他，姚琛轻柔的吻去周震南脸上的泪痕，加速了身下的冲刺，在周震南体内释放的时候，他松开了堵住周震南的手。

“和哥哥一起不好吗？”姚琛咬着周震南的耳朵。周震南满眼泪花，委委屈屈地冲他翻了个白眼，就再也抵不住疲惫，缓缓闭上了眼睛，留下姚琛一人收拾残局。

第二天，腰酸背痛的周震南趴在被窝里悲痛欲绝，要不是那个糟心的班群，他会像现在这样全身上下都是青一块紫一块的吗！

退群！现在就退！


End file.
